Dudley Dursley
by SenaKD
Summary: Have fun! lol


Dudley Dursley – The Boy Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were proud to say that they were perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. They were the first people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because the held with just nonsense.

Mr. Potter was the head of a department called The Department of mysteries, which did 'well nobody really knows'. He was a small but lean man, with a normal amount of neck, although he did have a clean-shaven face. Mrs. Potter was thin and had a head of red hair had she to had a normal amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so little of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The potters had a small son called Harry and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Potter's had as much as they needed, but they didn't also have a secret, and they didn't really care if someone would discover it. It was no fuss if anyone found out about the Dursleys. Mrs. Dursley was Mrs. Potter's sister but they hadn't me for several years, in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, she thought her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as un Dersleyish as it was possible to be. The Potters didn't care to think what the neighbors would say if the Dursleys arrived in the street, not that they ever thought they would. The Potters knew that the Dursleys had a small son, too, but they had never ever seen him. The Dursleys would never allow their child to mix with a child like the Potter's.

When Mr. and Mrs. potter woke up on the sunny, bright Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudless sky outside to suggest that normal and mundane things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Potter sang as he picked out his most interesting robes for work and Mrs. Potter was minding her on business happily as she placed a well behaving Harry in the high chair.

None of them minded the large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past ten, Mr. Potter picked up his wand and his invisibility cloak, peaked Mrs. Potter on the cheek and then kissed Harry goodbye and didn't miss, because he wasn't having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. " Little angel" chortled Mr. Potter as he disappeared from the house and because he didn't drive down the street to work like normal people (muggles).

He didn't notice the man looking at the map then looking at the sign to Godric's Hollow at the end of the street, or the muggles in the town talking about a dredful car crash that had just happened. " The Dursleys, that's right, that what I heard -" "- yes, their son, Dudley-".

At lunch- time Mr. Potter made his way to the leaky cauldren for a drink. As he pushed the door, that was hidden to the muggle eye a newspaper flew in the wind and hit his leg, and before walking in he picked it up and took it in. It was a muggle newspaper and on the front page was an article about a bad carcrash in surrey. Later that day when Mr. Potter had finished doing 'what ever they did'

He 'popped' back into the kitchen of 13 Godric's Hollow. Mrs. Potter had, had a normal day, planting the mandrakes in the greenhouse and she told Mr. Potter that Harry had learnt a new word (tar!) and over dinner, Mr. Potter showed Mrs. otter the newspaper article.

"Er- Lily dear you wouldn't have heard from your sister lately would you " "no, of course not, she wouldn't want to talk to us" Lily –'replied "yes, of course dear" Mr. Potter casually asked "their son- he be about Harry's age now wouldn't he? What was his name again, Darren wasn't it" Lily swallowed her pumpkin juice and said "Dudley, weird unusual name isn't it?"

Later that night the potters got into bed, James and Lily. They went to right to sleep, because who cared about s crash in Surry, where Lilly's sister lived, there were lots of people with cars in Surry, and if it had, had something to do with the Dursleys, why would they come here, they never wanted to even talk to them before why would they start now?

And if they had been killed by the car crash, it didn't concern them, nobody would come he would they? They wouldn't. He was so very wrong. A man stood waiting by the over growing garden of 13 Godric Hollow. For a woman, who had just walked around the corner, she walked of the street with a bundle in her arms towards the man, in her suit.

" This is the house Lucy," said the man with his white shirt and tight maroon necktie. "I can't believe that, little Dudley was the only one who survived that crash" " yes his mother, father and even Aunty were killed, its tragic and this is his only family." Well, yes not that the Dursleys thought very highly of them, I'm not going to knock on the door" "no I have heard they are very rude," said the woman.

Lucy stepped over a funny looking plant and up to the door where she placed a bundled up Dudley Dursley onto the doorstep. And placed a letter in his blankets and walked back to the man standing waiting for her.

And as they walked off down the street a breeze ruffled the messy hedges of Godric hollow. Dudley Dursley rolled over in his blankets without waking. And not knowing he was normal, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours by Lily, yelling " James!" when she let their pet Niffler out. And without knowing that people everywhere weren't raising glasses and saying.

- To Dudley Dursley, the boy who lived!.


End file.
